Predložak:Novosti/Arhiv/2016.
Prethodne godine: 2005. | 2006. | 2007. | 2008. | 2009. | 2010. | 2011. | 2012. | 2013. | 2014. | 2015. | 2016. Kolovoz 120px|desno|Katapult 120px|desno|Vučedolska golubica * 20. kolovoza – U Dubrovniku je u 77. godini života preminuo Nikica Petrak, hrvatski pjesnik, esejist, feljtonist, prevoditelj i redoviti član Hrvatske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti. * 20. kolovoza – Film Zvir redatelja Miroslava Sikavice dobio je posebnu nagradu žirija i proglašen je trećim najboljim u kategoriji kratkog filma na 22. Sarajevskom filmskom festivalu. * 20. kolovoza – Hrvatska vaterpolska reprezentacija osvojila srebro na OI u Rio de Janeiru. * 19. kolovoza – Hrvatska bacačica koplja Sara Kolak osvojila zlatno odličje na Olimpijskim igrama, pri čemu je po drugi put u par dana popravila hrvatski rekord na 66,18 m. 130px|desno|Jedrenje * 18. kolovoza – Hrvatski jedriličari Šime Fantela i Igor Marenić osvojili su naslov olimpijskih pobjednika u jedrenju u klasi 470 u Rio de Janeiru. * 16. kolovoza – Sandra Perković osvojila je zlatnu medalju u bacanju diska na Olimpijskim igrama u Rio de Janeiru. Tonči Stipanović osvojio je srebrnu medalju u jedrenju u klasi Laser, Filip Hrgović plasirao se u polufinale boksa u superteškoj kategoriji i osigurao medalju. 130px|desno|Maraton lađa * 13. kolovoza – Na Neretvi od Metkovića do Ploča održan je 19. Maraton lađa: pobijedili su Argonauti iz Bjelovara kao prva pobjednička posada izvan doline Neretve u povijesti natjecanja. Dva dana ranije održan je i treći Maraton lađarica od Opuzena do Metkovića na kojem su pobijedile Gusarice iz Metkovića. * 11. kolovoza – Hrvatski veslači Valent i Martin Sinković osvojili su zlatnu medalju u dvojcu na pariće na Olimpijskim igrama u Rio de Janeiru. * 8. kolovoza – Josip Glasnović osvojio je zlatnu medalju u streljaštvu u disciplini trap na Olimpijskim igrama u Rio de Janeiru. * 8. kolovoza – Kapetan hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije Darijo Srna oprostio se od igranja za reprezentaciju. Rekorder je po broju nastupa za Hrvatsku, nastupajući 134 puta u 15 godina. * 7. kolovoza – U Zagrebu je u 86. godini života preminuo hrvatski skladatelj, orguljaš, glazbeni pedagog i akademik Anđelko Klobučar. * 5. do 7. kolovoza – U Sinju su održane 301. alkarske svečanosti: slavodobitnik ovogodišnje Sinjske alke, viteškoga nadmetanja koje je 2010. upisano na UNESCO-v popis nematerijalne svjetske baštine u Europi, je alkar Tino Radanović. 150px|desno|Braća Valent i Martin Sinković 110px|desno|Alkar na konju * 5. kolovoza – Podizanjem hrvatske zastave na Kninskoj tvrđavi počelo je središnje obilježavanje Dana pobjede i domovinske zahvalnosti, Dana hrvatskih branitelja i 21. obljetnice [[Operacija Oluja|vojno-redarstvene akcije Oluja]]. Proslava u Kninu završena je koncertom "Pobjeda za heroje", tijekom kojega su prikupljane donacije za obnovu vukovarskog vodotornja. * 1. kolovoza – Dokumentarni film Sve je bio dobar san redatelja Branka Ištvančića na sedmom je [[Trsat#Filmski festival|Festivalu hrvatskih katoličkih filmova Trsat 2016.]] u Rijeci dobio tri nagrade: Grand Prix za najbolji film Festivala, nagradu za najbolju režiju i nagradu za najbolju glazbu. 130px|desno|Zastava RH Srpanj * 31. srpnja – U Zagrebu je u 90. godini života preminuo hrvatski skladatelj i glazbeni pedagog Nikša Njirić. 120px|desno|Kliška tvrđava * 30. srpnja – Pripadnici povijesne postrojbe "Kliški uskoci", inače veterani Domovinskoga rata, organizirali su na Kliškoj tvrđavi uprizorenje bitke uskoka i turskih osvajača iz 1532. godine. * 26. srpnja – U dubokoj starosti, u 92. godini života, umro je akademik HAZU, hrvatski prozaik, romanopisac i esejist Slobodan Novak. * 25. srpnja – U Šibeniku je mons. Tomislav Rogić zaređen za novoga biskupa Šibenske biskupije. 120px|desno|Rab * 25. do 27. srpnja – U Rabu je održana 14. Rabska fjera, najveći srednjovjekovni ljetni festival u Hrvatskoj. * 23. srpnja – U sklopu svoje posljednje svjetske turneje A Life in Music slavni je španjolski tenor José Carreras u pulskoj Areni održao humanitarni koncert: dio prihoda od koncerta namijenjen je Dječjem odjelu KBC-a Rijeka i pulskome Centru za rehabilitaciju Veruda. * 23. srpnja – U Perušiću je održan prvi pećinski treking kao svjetski raritet. Treking utrka vodila je kroz špilje Pećinskog parka Grabovača. * 22. srpnja – Na Županijskom sudu u Zagrebu, odlukom tročlanog izvanraspravnog vijeća zagrebačkoga Županijskog suda kojim je predsjedao sudac Ivan Turudić, poništena je presuda nadbiskupu Alojziju Stepincu iz montiranog političkog suđenja 1946. jer grubo krši sadašnja i tadašnja temeljna načela materijalnog i procesnog kaznenog prava civiliziranog dijela čovječanstva, uz naglasak da je cilj prvotne presude bila "osveta kardinalu Stepincu, moralna diskvalifikacija njega i Katoličke crkve". 160px|desno|Zadarska riva * 21. do 23. srpnja – U Zadru je održana 15. Noć punog miseca, festival kulture, hrane i običaja zadarskoga kraja. * 20. do 24. srpnja – U Zagrebu je održana jubilarna 50. Međunarodna smotra folklora, najuglednija manifestacija tzv. izvornog folklora u Hrvatskoj, odnosno folklornog amaterizma posvećenog njegovanju i prikazivanju zavičajne baštine. * 19. srpnja – U Jezerima na otoku Murteru održana je četvrta po redu regata drvenih brodova na latinsko jedro Lantina u kojoj je sudjelovalo 46 brodova (leuti, kaići i gajete). 130px|desno|Robot Husky A200 * 19. srpnja – Skupina hrvatskih učenika je u Leipzigu na svjetskom prvenstvu u robotici Robocup 2016 u konkurenciji 400 ekipa iz 42 države ostvarila povijesni uspjeh osvajanjem medalja u čak deset kategorija za osnovnu i srednju školu. * 17. srpnja – Hrvatski tenisači pobjedom nad američkom vrstom ušli su u poluzavršnicu Davisova kupa. Hrvatska je time postala četvrta nacija koja je protiv najtrofejnije Davis Cup reprezentacije u povijesti uspjela pretvoriti 0:2 u 3:2. * 16. srpnja – Hrvatski tenisač Ivo Karlović u visokoj dobi za aktivnog tenisača osvojio ATP turnir u Newportu. * 16. srpnja – Hrvatska reprezentacija u rukometu na pijesku po drugi put postala svjetski prvak, pobijedivši trostuke uzastopne svjetske prvake Brazil. 160px|desno|Pulska arena za vrijeme filmskoga festivala * 16. srpnja – Svečanom dodjelom Zlatnih arena i ostalih nagrada te prikazivanjem filmova Ledeno doba: Veliki udar i Istjerivači duhova 3 u pulskoj je Areni završen 63. Pulski filmski festival: u sklopu ovogodišnjega festivala prikazano je 135 filmova, a dobitnik Velike zlatne arene za najbolji film je film S one strane redatelja Zrinka Ogreste. * 16. srpnja – Dan poslije službenoga raspuštanja dosadašnjega saziva Hrvatskoga sabora, predsjednica Republike Hrvatske Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović raspisala je prijevremene parlamentarne izbore za 11. rujna ove godine. 150px|desno|Galerija Meštrović * 14. srpnja – U Splitu je veličanstvenom izvedbom opere Turandot Giacoma Puccinija u vrtu [[Galerija Meštrović u Splitu|galerije Meštrović]] otvoreno je 62. Splitsko ljeto. * 13. srpnja – Pred prepunim su gledalištem stadiona Mladost u Zagrebu svečano otvorene treće Europske sveučilišne igre Zagreb-Rijeka 2016. 130px|desno|Krila Oluje * 10. srpnja – Akrobatska grupa Hrvatskoga ratnog zrakoplovstva i protuzračne obrane Krila Oluje nastupila je na međunarodnom vojnom aeromitingu Royal International Air Tatoo (RIAT) u zrakoplovnoj bazi Fairford u Velikoj Britaniji i osvojila prvu nagradu za najbolji nastup. 150px|desno|Crkva sv. Vlaha u Dubrovniku * 10. srpnja – Ispred crkve sv. Vlaha u Dubrovniku svečanom su glazbeno-scenskom priredbom otvorene 67. Dubrovačke ljetne igre. * 10. srpnja – Bošnjaci grada Rijeke i Primorsko-goranske županije i ove su godine mimohodom od Mosta branitelja preko Korza do Gata Karoline Riječke skrenuli pozornost na zločin koji se 1995. godine dogodio u Srebrenici. 150px|desno|Hrvatski košarkaši * 9. srpnja – Hrvatska košarkaška reprezentacija pobijedila na izlučnom turniru u talijanskom Torinu i izborila plasman na Olimpijske igre u Rio de Janeiru. * 9. srpnja – Hrvatska atletičarka Sara Kolak na Europskom prvenstvu u Amsterdamu osvojila brončano odličje u bacanju koplja, postavivši novi hrvatski rekord. 130px|desno|Sandra Perković * 8. srpnja – Hrvatska atletičarka Sandra Perković je na Europskom prvenstvu u Amsterdamu osvojila zlatnu medalju i četvrti naslov europske prvakinje zaredom u bacanju diska. * 7. do 10. srpnja – U Varaždinu se održava 3. Međunarodni festival tradicijske kulture FolkoFonija: svaki od četiri festivalska dana posvećen je određenoj temi vezanoj uz tradicijsku kulturu. * 6. srpnja – Krčko maslinovo ulje dobilo europsku zaštitu i oznaku izvornosti i zaštićenog zemljopisnog podrijetla. 130px|desno|Folklorna skupina Mađara iz Vojvodine * 3. do 9. srpnja – U Karlovcu se održava 19. Međunarodni festival folklora: na ovogodišnjem festivalu uz folkloraše iz Hrvatske nastupaju i gosti iz Češke, Kazahstana, Mađarske, Argentine i Kostarike. 150px|desno|Opatija * 1. do 3. srpnja – U Opatiji i Lovranu održava se 16. Liburnia Jazz Festival: u tri festivalska dana posjetitelji će moći uživati u nastupima ponajboljih domaćih i stranih jazz-glazbenika. Lipanj desno|140px|Proslava Dana državnosti * 25. lipnja – U spomen na 25. lipnja 1991., dan kada je Hrvatski sabor donio povijesnu Ustavnu odluku o samostalnosti i suverenosti Republike Hrvatske, diljem Hrvatske svečano je proslavljen Dan državnosti. * 25. lipnja – Izgubivši u Lensu rezultatom 0:1 od portugalske reprezentacije u utakmici osmine finala Europskoga prvenstva u nogometu, hrvatska se nogometna reprezentacija oprostila od daljnjega natjecanja. * 20. lipnja – Na prijedlog 89 zastupnika, Hrvatski sabor je sa 137 glasova "za", dva glasa "protiv" i jednim suzdržanim donio odluku o raspuštanju osmoga saziva Sabora: odluka na snagu stupa 15. srpnja. * 18. lipnja – U Šibeniku je otvoren 56. Međunarodni dječji festival u sklopu kojega će se do 2. srpnja na ljetnoj pozornici i drugim otvorenim scenama te u kazalištu, po ulicama i trgovima održati više od 100 lutkarskih, dramskih, likovnih, literarnih i filmskih programa. desno|120px|Hrvatski sabor * 16. lipnja – Hrvatski sabor iskazao je nepovjerenje Tihomiru Oreškoviću, čime je ujedno srušena i 13. Vlada Republike Hrvatske. Za odluku o iskazivanju nepovjerenja glasovalo je 125 zastupnika, 15 ih je bilo protiv, a dva suzdržana. * 15. lipnja – Hrvatski rukometni stručnjak Lino Červar ostvario veliki uspjeh. Vodeći Makedoniju dostigao je veliki zaostatak od -6 iz prve utakmice protiv Češke (22:28) i pobjedom od 34:27 izborio plasman na SP u rukometu. * 14. i 15. lipnja – Hrvatski inovatori i poduzetnici postigli su izniman uspjeh na 9. Međunarodnoj izložbi ekonomskih i znanstvenih inovacija INTARG 2016 u Katowicama: u konkurenciji brojnih poljskih inovacija i 15 država iz cijeloga svijeta 12 je hrvatskih inovatora osvojilo 17 nagrada. * 12. lipnja – U Rimu je preminuo Žarko Prebil, hrvatski baletni plesač, koreograf i pedagog međunarodnoga ugleda i karijere. desno|150px|17. jedriličarska regata Fiumanka u riječkom akvatoriju * 9. do 11. lipnja – Održana je 17. međunarodna jedriličarska regata Fiumanka. Osim Velike Fiumanke, koja je startala ispred riječkoga lukobrana, održano je još nekoliko različitih regata. * 10. lipnja – U Ogulinu je otvoren 11. Ogulinski festival bajke: ove se godine obilježava 100. obljetnica objavljivanja knjige Priče iz davnine pa je stoga sve u znaku spomenutih priča Ivane Brlić Mažuranić. * 7. lipnja – Mjuziklom Mamma Mia! u izvedbi Zagrebačkoga gradskog kazališta "Komedija" svečano je otvoreno 27. Brodsko glazbeno ljeto. * 6. do 11. lipnja – U Zagrebu se održava Svjetski festival animiranog filma "Animafest" u sklopu kojega se ove godine prikazuje više od 300 animiranih filmova. desno|150px|Vaterpolo * 4. lipnja – Vaterpolisti Juga četvrti su put osvojili naslov prvaka Europe pobijedivši grčki Olympiacos u finalnoj utakmici završnog turnira Lige prvaka u Budimpešti. * 3. lipnja – Papa Franjo je za novog šibenskog biskupa imenovao msgr. Tomislava Rogića, dosadašnjega ravnatelja Nacionalnog svetišta hrvatskih mučenika na Udbini. desno|140px|Prosvjed na Trgu bana Jelačića u Zagrebu * 1. lipnja – Mnoštvo hrvatskih građana je prosvjedom u Zagrebu, Križevcima, Puli, Poreču, Rijeci, Slavonskom Brodu, Osijeku, Virovitici, Varaždinu, Splitu, Zadru, Korčuli i Dubrovniku te u Londonu, Parizu, Berlinu, Budimpešti, Bruxellesu, Šangaju i Dohi izrazilo podršku najavljenoj cjelovitoj kurikulskoj reformi. Svibanj * 29. svibnja – U završnici rukometne Lige prvaka, poljski Vive Tauron Kielce pobijedio je mađarskog MVM Veszprema. Ukupno je u obije momčadi najviše bilo igrača iz Hrvatske: Marin Šego, Ivan Čupić, Manuel Štrlek i Denis Buntić (Kielce) te Mirko Alilović, Ivan Slišković i Renato Sulić (Veszprem). * 28. svibnja – Petnaest učenika zagrebačke XV. gimnazije postali su svjetski prvaci u juniorskoj i seniorskoj kategoriji na međunarodnom natjecanju American Computer Science League All-Star’s u poznavanju računalstva i računalnog programiranja održanog u Nashui u američkoj saveznoj državi New Hampshire. desno|180px|Postrojbe OSRH * 28. svibnja – Mnoštvo građana okupilo se na zagrebačkom Športsko-rekreacijskom centru Jarun gdje je, nakon svečanog postroja na nogometnom stadionu NK "Zagreb", nastavljeno svečano obilježavanje 25. obljetnice ustrojavanja Oružanih snaga Republike Hrvatske. desno|160px|Zagrebačka XV. gimnazija (MIOC) * 26. svibnja – Mladi tamburaš Marko Martinović, učenik Glazbene škole u Novskoj, ovogodišnji je hrvatski predstavnik na Euroviziji mladih glazbenika koja će se od 28. kolovoza do 4. rujna održati u Kölnu. * 25. svibnja – Hrvatska književnica Dubravka Ugrešić dobitnica je ovogodišnje međunarodne književne nagrade Vilenica koju svake godine dodjeljuje Društvo slovenskih književnika. Nagrada će joj biti uručena početkom rujna ove godine tijekom istoimenoga 31. po redu međunarodnog literarnog festivala. desno|140px|Zdenko Križić * 25. svibnja – Na svečanosti u gospićkoj katedrali, mons. Zdenko Križić zaređen je za novoga biskupa Gospićko-senjske biskupije. * 25. svibnja – Nogometaši Croatije iz Malmöa osvojili prestižno gradsko prvenstvo po četvrti put. * 22. svibnja – Hrvatska reprezentativka Iva Radoš pobijedila u kategoriji do 73 kg na EP u taekwondou u Montreuxu i obranila naslov europske prvakinje. * 21. do 31. svibnja – Na nekoliko lokacija Banovine u Sisačko-moslavačkoj županiji (Zrin, Hrvatska Kostajnica, Gore) te u gradu Sisku održava se drugi ZRIN festival. * 21. svibnja – U Zagrebu je pod geslom Za život, obitelj i Hrvatsku održan prvi hrvatski nacionalni Hod za život. Više od 15 000 sudionika hodalo je od Trga kralja Tomislava do Trga bana Jelačića. * 21. svibnja – Hrvatska rukometna reprezentacija gluhih postala je europski prvak na prvenstvu održanom u Berlinu, obranivši naslov, pobijedivši Rusiju 31:24. Najbolji igrač EP-a je hrvatski reprezentativac Tomislav Bošnjak. * 21. svibnja – Hrvatski reprezentativci na EP u taekwondou u Montreuxu osvojili odličja: Toni Kanaet srebro (do 74 kg), a Matea Jelić broncu (do 67 kg). desno|140px|Rukomet: izvođenje sedmerca * 20. svibnja – Hrvatski tenisač Marin Čilić ušao je u završnicu ATP turnira u Ženevi, hrvatska tenisačica Mirjana Lučić-Baroni u završnicu WTA turnira u Strasbourgu, a Mate Pavić i Michael Venus u završnicu parova na ATP turniru u Nici. * 20. svibnja — Hrvatska reprezentativka Martina Zubčić osvojila broncu (do 57 kg) na EP u taekwondou u Montreuxu. desno|120px|Zvonimir Boban * 19. svibnja – Bivši hrvatski nogometni reprezentativac Zvonimir Boban potvrđen je za jednog od glavnih suradnika novog predsjednika FIFA-e Giannija Infantina: Boban će biti posebni savjetnik za nogometna pitanja. * 19. svibnja – Hrvatska reprezentativka Lucija Zaninović osvojila broncu (do 49 kg) na EP u taekwondou u Montreuxu. * 17. svibnja – Hrvatska plivačica Matea Samardžić osvojila je brončano odličje na Europskom prvenstvu u plivanju u Londonu u disciplini 200 metara leđno, postavivši pritom novi hrvatski rekord. * 17. svibnja – U Zagrebu je umro hrvatski televizijski novinar Ivo Bojanić, najistaknutiji hrvatski proljećar u medijima i generalni direktor RTV Zagreb od 1963. do 1971. godine. desno|200px|Spomen-ploča na zgradi na Markovom trgu 9 u Zagrebu * 15. svibnja – Pod pokroviteljstvom predsjednice Republike Hrvatske Kolinde Grabar-Kitarović u Koncertnoj dvorani Vatroslava Lisinskog u Zagrebu održana je svečana akademija u povodu 90. obljetnice postojanja Hrvatskoga radija i 60. obljetnice postojanja Hrvatske televizije. U sklopu proslave tih obljetnica na Trgu Bana Josipa Jelačića održan je i donatorski koncert Svi za Vukovar za obnovu vukovarskog vodotornja. * 15. svibnja – Američki borac mješovitih borilačkih vještina hrvatskog podrijetla Stipe Miocic postao je svjetski prvak u organizaciji UFC u teškoj kategoriji, nokautiravši u 2. rundi aktualnog prvaka Fabrizija Werduma pred njegovom publikom u Brazilu. desno|130px|Sandra Perković * 14. svibnja – Sandra Perković, hrvatska atletičarka i rekorderka u bacanju diska, osvojila je prvo mjesto na drugom ovosezonskom atletskom mitingu Dijamantne lige u Šangaju s hicem od 70,88 metara, što je najbolji rezultat sezone i rekord mitinga. * 13. svibnja – U Zagrebu je u 83. godini života preminula dr. Jadranka Damjanov, istaknuta hrvatska povjesničarka umjetnosti, autorica brojnih udžbenika i prevoditeljica. desno|150px|Nina Kraljić na 61. Eurosongu u Stockholmu * 10. svibnja – Hrvatska pjevačica Nina Kraljić dojmljivom se izvedbom pjesme "Lighthouse" plasirala u završnu večer ovogodišnjega 61. Eurosonga u Stockholmu. * 10. svibnja – Papa Franjo donio je odluku o proglašenju blaženima 38 mučenika stradalih u Albaniji od 1945. do 1974. godine, među kojima je i Hrvat Serafin Kodić Glasnović. * 8. svibnja – Momčad Hrvatske (Ivan Ermenc, Damjan Padovan i Tomislav Stolar) osvojila broncu na EP u karateu u katama, pobijedivši Rusiju. desno|150px|Braća Martin i Valent Sinković * 8. svibnja – Hrvatski veslači Damir Martin te braća Martin i Valent Sinković na Europskom su prvenstvu u Brandenburgu osvojili zlatne medalje te tako potvrdili naslove europskih prvaka. * 8. svibnja – U zagrebačkom je Hrvatskom narodnom kazalištu svečanom akademijom proslavljen Dan oslobođenja Grada Zagreba, Dan pobjede nad fašizmom i Dan Europe. * 7. svibnja – Posljednjega dana natjecanja na Otvorenom europskom plivačkom prvenstvu za osobe s invaliditetom u Funchalu, hrvatski je paraolimpijac Kristijan Vincetić osvojio srebro na 400 metara slobodno: prethodno je osvojio i broncu na 100 m slobodno. * 7. svibnja – Hrvatske karatistice Maša Martinović i Ana Lenard osvojile su brončana odličja na europskom seniorskom prvenstvu u Montpellieru, a djevojčad Hrvatske (Ana-Marija Bujas Čelan, Azra Saleš, Ivona Tubić, Ana Lenard) u borbama srebro u završnici protiv Azerbejdžana. * 4. svibnja – 10. svibnja – U Sisku se održava 10. Međunarodni orguljaški festival Ars organi Sisciae. Travanj desno|150px|Hrvatski Apoksiomen * 30. travnja – U Malom Lošinju svečano je otvoren Muzej Apoksiomena, u kojem je izložen antički kip Hrvatskoga Apoksiomena. * 25. travnja – U velikoj dvorani palače Hrvatske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti obilježava se 200 godina od rođenja filologa i polihistora, Bogoslava Šuleka. desno|150px|Start u Crikvenici četvrte, ‘kraljevske’ etape utrke Tour of Croatia * 24. travnja – Veliki uspjeh hrvatskog biciklizma. Ukupni pobjednik utrke kroz Hrvatsku je hrvatski biciklist Matija Kvasina. * 19. do 24. travnja – U šest etapa vozi se međunarodna biciklistička utrka Tour of Croatia. * 16. travnja – U Pakracu je dodijeljena Nagrada Dr. Ivan Šreter za najbolju novu hrvatsku riječ. Dobitnik nagrade za riječ alkomjer MUP-ov je policijski službenik Hrvoje Senješ. * 15. travnja – Pod pokroviteljstvom Ministarstva kulture Republike Hrvatske u Hrvatskome narodnom kazalištu u Zagrebu održan je koncert Ruku pod ruku, zajednički koncert nacionalnih folklornih ansambala Hrvatske i Srbije – [[Ansambl LADO|Ansambla LADO]] i [[Kolo (Beograd)|Ansambla KOLO]]. * 14. travnja – Tijelo hrvatskog sveca sv. Leopolda Mandića stiglo je u Zagreb. Bilo je organizirano šestodnevno štovanje u zagrebačkoj katedrali i crkvi sv. Leopolda Mandića u zagrebačkoj Dubravi. * 14. travnja – U 90. godini umro legendarni hrvatski glumac Ilija Ivezić. * 12. travnja – Dokumentarno-igrani film Alka, nastao u suradnji Hrvatske radiotelevizije i Viteškoga alkarskoga društva iz Sinja u povodu 300. obljetnice pobjede nad Osmanlijama i održavanja alkarskih svečanosti, dobio je nagradu na WorldMediaFestivalu, svjetskom festivalu medija održanom u Hamburgu. * 12. travnja – Počeo 2. Festival radosne kulture. desno|150px|Dodjela nagrade Dr. Ivan Šreter. Članovi Jezikova stručnoga povjerenstva: predsjednica Sanda Ham i članovi Mario Grčević, Igor Čatić s dobitnikom Hrvojem Senješom. 150px|desno|Tijelo svetog Leopolda Mandića u Župi sv. Leopolda Bogdana Mandića u zagrebačkoj Dubravi. desno|150px|Alka * 12. travnja – Hrvatski jedriličari Šime Fantela i Igor Marenić su nakon naslova svjetskih prvaka u argentinskom San Isidoru u veljači, na europskom prvenstvu osvojili srebro u klasi 470 u španjolskoj Palmi de Mallorci. desno|140px|Hrvatska rukometna reprezentacija * 10. travnja – Pobijedivši u Herningu norvešku rukometnu reprezentaciju rezultatom 27:21, hrvatska rukometna reprezentacija plasirala se na XXXI. Olimpijske igre koje će se ove godine održati u Rio de Janeiru. * 10. travnja – Hrvatski gimnastičar Tin Srbić osvojio brončano odličje na natjecanju na preči na Svjetskom kupu u Ljubljani. * 9. travnja – Hrvatski gimnastičar Kristijan Vugrinski osvojio broncu na natjecanju na konju s hvataljkama na Svjetskom kupu u Ljubljani. * 9. travnja – Gradski muzej Vukovar osvojio je prestižnu nagradu "Europski muzej godine" (Silletto) kao muzej koji u svoj rad i prezentaciju uključuje lokalnu zajednicu. * 6. travnja – U Zagrebu je preminuo poznati hrvatski karikaturist Oto Reisinger. * 4. travnja – Papa Franjo imenovao je patera Zdenka Križića, koji je dosad bio rektor Karmelićanskog međunarodnog zavoda Terezianum u Rimu, novim biskupom Gospićko-senjske biskupije. * 2. travnja – U padobranskoj nesreći na sinjskom aerodromu poginuo legendarni torcidaš Žan Ojdanić, ikona splitskog navijačkog pokreta. desno|200px|Portal Dani ponosa * 1. travnja – U godini u kojoj obilježava 90. obljetnicu postojanja Hrvatskoga radija i 60. obljetnicu postojanja Hrvatske televizije, Hrvatska je radiotelevizija javnosti predstavila novi mrežni portal Dani ponosa. Portal je posvećen očuvanju spomena na Domovinski rat i doprinosu koji su u obrani domovine dali hrvatski branitelji i svi sudionici Domovinskoga rata te promicanju istine o Domovinskome ratu. * 1. – 3. travnja – U Gudovcu kraj Bjelovara održava se 19. proljetni međunarodni Bjelovarski sajam. Zemlja partner je Makedonija. Poseban naglasak bit će na edukaciji mladih poljoprivrednika i predstavljanju šumarske opreme. Ožujak * 31. ožujka – Umro veliki zagovornik međunarodnog priznanja neovisne Republike Hrvatske Hans-Dietrich Genscher, onovremeni ministar vanjskih poslova Savezne Republike Njemačke. * 24. ožujka – U zagrebačkom muzeju Mimara objavljeno je da će 2020. godine Grad Rijeka biti Europski glavni grad kulture. desno|150px|Palača Adria u Rijeci * 21. ožujka – Pronađene su dvije nove, do sada nepoznate podzemne vrste životinja iz roda skokuna. Vrsta Neelus cvitanovici pronađena je u Markovom ponoru kraj Perušića, a druga Neelus lackovici, u špilji u kamenolomu Tounj kod Ogulina. * 19. ožujka – Na svjetskom dvoranskom prvenstvu u Portlandu u SAD povijesni uspjesi hrvatske lake atletike: bacač kugle Filip Mihaljević osvojio je brončanu medalju, a sprinterica Andrea Ivančević je u završnici utrke na 60 m prepone osvojila 4. mjesto. * 18. ožujka – U Zagrebu umro Ante Sekulić, dopisni član HAZU, hrvatski pjesnik i prozaik, esejist, jezikoslovac, povjesnik, etnolog, prevoditelj, zaslužni bački Hrvat i kulturni uglednik. * 13. – 14. ožujka – Britanski prijestolonasljednik princ Charles i njegova supruga Camilla, vojvotkinja Cornwalla, u dvodnevnom su posjetu Hrvatskoj. Posjetili su Zagreb, Osijek, Đakovo i Kopački rit. * 10. – 17. ožujka – U Splitu se održava Tjedan Porina, tijekom kojega se na raznim lokacijama u gradu održavaju mnoga glazbena i zabavna događanja. Tjedan završava 17. ožujka svečanom dodjelom diskografske [[Porin (nagrada)|nagrade Porin]]. * 10. ožujka – U Splitu je preminula koreografkinja i balerina Lepa Smoje. * 9. ožujka – Hrvatski znanstvenik Igor Rudan izabran je za redovitog člana Kraljevskoga društva britanske akademije znanosti. On je drugi Hrvat nakon Ruđera Boškovića primljen u tu prestižnu znanstvenu instituciju. desno|130px|Stradun * 9. – 16. ožujka – Osmi nastavak filmskog spektakla Ratovi zvijezda snima se na lokacijama u povijesnoj jezgri Dubrovnika: gradskim zidinama, Stradunu, plaži Banje, staroj gradskoj luci, Kneževom dvoru i na Trgu oružja. * 5. ožujka – Istra je proglašena najboljom svjetskom maslinarskom regijom za ovu godinu u izboru, koji je proveo Flos Olei, jedini svjetski vodič za ekstra djevičanska maslinova ulja. * 5. ožujka – Hrvatski skijaš Istok Rodeš postao je svjetski prvak u slalomu na Svjetskom juniorskom prvenstvu u ruskom gradu Sočiju. Brončanu medalju osvojio je Elias Kolega. Rodeš je osvojio i broncu u kombinaciji. * 4. ožujka – Zastupnici u Hrvatskome saboru nakon višesatne su rasprave smijenili dosadašnjega glavnog ravnatelja Hrvatske radiotelevizije Gorana Radmana: odlukom većine, novim je vršiteljem dužnosti glavnoga ravnatelja HRT-a imenovan Siniša Kovačić, televizijski novinar i urednik te dosadašnji predsjednik društva Hrvatski novinari i publicisti. desno|150px|Rimac Concept S * 1. ožujka – Hrvatska tvrtka Rimac automobili je na Ženevskom salonu automobila predstavila svoj novi automobil – Concept S (na slici). To je trenutačno najsnažniji i najbrži električni automobil na svijetu: ima 1384 KS, a do 200 km/h ubrza za samo 5,6 sekundi. Veljača * 27. veljače – Hrvatski jedriličari Igor Marenić i Šime Fantela osvojili su naslov svjetskih prvaka u klasi 470 u argentinskom San Isidru. * 27. veljače – Msgr. Jure Bogdan, novoimenovani vojni ordinarij u Republici Hrvatskoj, zaređen je za biskupa u Splitu, u konkatedralnoj crkvi sv. Petra. * 25. veljače – Tehnički odbor muške sportske gimnastike Međunarodnog gimnastičkog saveza konačnom je odlukom priznao element vježbe na tlu hrvatskog gimnastičara Andreja Korosteljeva, a koji je osmislio Saša Solar, kao novi gimnastički element, težine D (od 2017. težine E). To je do danas peti element koji je dala hrvatska gimnastika, nakon Marija Možnika (preča), Tine Erceg (greda) i dva elementa Tanje Delladio (dvovisinske ruče). desno|130px|Jedrilica klase Yngling * 23. veljače – Umro Slobodan Lang, hrvatski političar, liječnik i humanitarac, obnašatelj brojnih visokih političkih dužnosti. * 21. – 28. veljače – U Zagrebu se održava 12. ZagrebDox, međunarodni festival dokumentarnog filma u okviru kojega će se ove godine prikazati više od 160 filmova. * 20. veljače – U programu Panorama ovogodišnjega Berlinskoga filmskoga festivala prikazan je i film S one strane hrvatskoga redatelja Zrinka Ogreste, koji je nagrađen posebnim priznanjem žirija Europa Cinemas Label. desno|100px|Forum u Zadru * 11. veljače – U izboru belgijskoga portala "European Best Destinations", u kojemu je sudjelovalo 288 992 glasača, titulu najboljeg europskog odredišta za 2016. u konkurenciji 20 drugih odredišta osvojio je Zadar. * 11. veljače – U bazilici Svetog Petra u Rimu bila su izložena neraspadnuta tijela hrvatskog sveca sv. Leopolda Mandića te sv. Pia. Pred njihovim relikvijama zadržao se i papa Franjo. Ova dva sveca izabrana su kao zaštitnici izvanredne Svete godine Milosrđa. * 10. veljače – U desetak hrvatskih gradova započela je korizmena inicijativa 40 dana za život. * 9. veljače – Gradonačelnik Vinkovaca Mladen Karlić i akademik Zvonko Kusić, predsjednik Hrvatske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti, potpisali su novi ugovor o djelovanju Centra za znanstveni rad u Vinkovcima. * 7. veljače – U Rijeci je održana završnica ovogodišnjega međunarodnog Riječkog karnevala: središtem grada prošetalo je više od 10 000 veselih maškara te gostujuće karnevalske skupine iz Italije, Slovenije, Crne Gore, Srbije i Makedonije. Siječanj * 31. siječnja – U utakmici za brončanu medalju Europskoga rukometnoga prvenstva u Poljskoj, hrvatska je rukometna reprezentacija pobijedila reprezentaciju Norveške te se tako izravno plasirala i na Svjetsko prvenstvo u rukometu koje će se 2017. održati u Francuskoj. * 29. siječnja – Hrvatsko muzejsko društvo je u suradnji s više od 100 hrvatskih muzeja, galerija i srodnih kulturnih institucija organiziralo "Noć muzeja 2016." Glavna tema je pod nazivom "Utemeljitelji i reformatori – Josip Juraj Strossmayer, hrvatski mecena". * 29. siječnja – U Zagrebu je u 85. godini života preminula Nada Subotić, kazališna, televizijska i filmska glumica. desno|140px|Hrvatska rukometna reprezentacija * 27. siječnja – Pobijedivši u Krakovu rukometnu reprezentaciju Poljske rezultatom 37:23, rukometna reprezentacija Hrvatske plasirala se u polufinale Europskoga prvenstva u Poljskoj. * 22. siječnja – U Zagrebu je održan 63. Zagrebački festival. Pobjedničku pjesmu ovogodišnjega festivala zabavne glazbe – "Ne voliš me više" autora Tomislava Mrduljaša i Roberta Pauletića – otpjevao je Marijan Ban. * 22. siječnja – Hrvatska je dobila novu, trinaestu Vladu. Hrvatski sabor nakon maratonske, 14 sati duge rasprave, iskazao je povjerenje Vladi mandatara Tihomira Oreškovića i njenom programu. * 19. siječnja – Hrvatska rukometna reprezentacija plasirala se u drugi krug natjecanja na Europskom prvenstvu u Poljskoj. desno|100px|Lino Červar * 17. siječnja – Lino Červar dobio je priznanje Europske rukometne federacije (EHF) za najveća trenerska dostignuća u karijeri. * 2. siječnja – Državni zavod za statistiku objavio je podatke o kretanju stanovništva Republike Hrvatske u 2014. godini. Prema tim podatcima, prirodni prirast je te godine bio negativan: rođeno je 39 566, a u istom je razdoblju umrlo 50 839 osoba; u Hrvatsku se doselilo 10 638, a iz zemlje se odselilo 20 858 osoba. Prema procjeni, krajem 2014. godine u Hrvatskoj je živjelo 4 225 316 stanovnika.